User blog:Carol of the bells/Yay!!! Story time!
So....a lot of people--meaning two so far--have been posting neat stories about their parties on their quest. So I thought, 'hey, why not?' So here's mine...yeah. Here are my party's stats real quick: Zirin (Main character): paladin, lvl 60 Rinji: armamentalist, lvl 55 Yuki: sage, lvl 58 Te'ijo: warrior, lvl 79 Okay, here we go! *** "Wah! It's so tall!" Zirin mused, eyes wide as she tried to follow the tower up with her eyes. Rinji scratched his head, uncertain. "Um, are we still sure we want to do this? I mean, there could be legions of monsters in there..." Yuki smirked. "Scared?" "Shut up! I'm just being cautious!" He snapped. He turned to Te'ijo for support. "Right, Te'ijo?" Te'ijo sighed. "Zirin, what do you want to do?" The blue-haired celestrian thought for a moment. As Rinji said, entering Nod's tower without knowing what was inside was border-line reckless, but she was confident in their skills. "I think we'll be alright; let's go!" Rinji muttered something incoherent, but followed Zirin into the tower anyway, Yuki and Te'ijo trailing behind. Almost immediately after stepping foot inside the tower, Zirin was ambushed by a barbatos. She grunted as she blocked it's attack with her hands, sending it flying with a swift kick. "See, what'd I tell you?!" Rinji cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Zirin, you okay?" She brushed her clothes off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on!" *** "Someone want to remind me why we ignored by sage advice?" Rinji grumbled as the treked up the endless stairs. "Hey, I'm the sage here!" Yuki shouted. "And besides, what are you complaining about? I'm the one who has to heal your wounds every time you do everything stupid!" "Both of you, quiet," Te'ijo said from the back of the line. "If Zirin says there are metal king slimes here, then there are." "You say that, but..." Zirin scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "...we still haven't seen one yet..." The group reached the top of the stairs, coming up onto another level. Rinji was about to repeat how they should've listened to him, but he stopped abruptly. "Hey..." He whispered, "Do you hear that?" They all listened. A distant, but approaching, thumping could be heard. Suddenly--drakulard. "Get back!" Rinji shouted as the giant lizard drew back to sear them with it's fiery breath. The party scurried back as Rinji lifted his sheild just as fire engulfed their surroundings. He winced as his sheild became to hot to hold. When the fire ceased, he dropped the hot metal. "Hot!!! Hot, hot hot!!! Assdhjflshsufl!!" Te'ijo rushed foward and slashed the drakulard twice with his blade, followed by Yuki's explosion spell. The drakulard fell foward, defeated, before dissapearing into a cloud of dust. "Okay, now can we go back?!" Rinji shouted, retrieving his now cool sheild. "Alright, let go to the next level," Zirin said, ignoring him. "..." He bliniked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE ALMOST DIED!!!!" *** "Well, this was dissapointing..." Yuki muttered, looking up at the giant nest above their heads. "What do you think is up there?" Zirin wondered. "Death. Death is up there. Now can we leave?" Rinji muttered. "I suppose we should, Zirin sighed. As the ducked back into the previous level, a sudden rumble shook the tower. "W-what was that?" Yuki shouted. Before anyone had a chance to react, an Octogon crashed into the room, sending rubble flying. "Rinji, look out!" Zirin screamed. But it was too late. Rinji was impaled by one of the beast's horns. "W..wh..at..?" Rinji's eyes were wide with shock and pain. The beast shook it's head violently, sending Rinji's limp body flying. "Die!!!" Yuki yelled, casting her most powerfull spell, eyes blurred with tears. The spell hit it's target, but it wasn't enough. "Stand back, both of you!" Zirin ordered. She clasped her hands togeter. "Paladin's secret art! Solar Flare!" The chamber was filled with a violent explosion. When the dust finally settled, the octogoon had been defeated, and it dissapeard into a cloud of dust. Yuki hurried over to Rinji's dead body. With quivering hands, she skillfully cast kazing with practiced effort. Rinji was engulfed with a bright, blue light. For a moment, no one moved. All eyes were on Rinji, waiting for the spell to work. It had to; kazing always worked. Nothing happened. Then he coughed, gasping. When he caught his breath, he struggled to sit up. "Now...can we leave?" *** Yay, happy ending! Hope you liked it. Yeah, in my party, Rinji and Yuki are always dying. A nd for the like of it, I can never find a mks in the tower of nod... anyway, thank you for read ing~! Category:Blog posts